Summer Camp: On halte, Sorry!
by Vampire Lover 6787
Summary: Bella goes to summer camp when her best friend Alice interduces her with her cousin/adopted brother Edward Cullen will she fall in love with him? Or a new visitor? All Human. BxE AxJ EmxR possible bxj drama Please read. Second Chapter better than first
1. First Day of Camp

**Declaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wish I did. Doesn''t Everyone?**

**Yes I know Its short but I have alot of stuff to do so I'm only going to have short chapters but hopefully that means I'll be able to update sooner.**

**If anyone has any advice be free to tell me. This is my second try at a fanfiction so it may not be that good I'm only fourteen and I'm not that good at writing. So here it goes.**

**Chapeter One**

**First Day Of Summer Camp**

My mom Renee was dropping me off for my first day of camp, well it wasn't really my first day I'd been before but it was a new year. As I said goodbye to my mother I grabbed my bags. As always she told me if I got homesick to call her and she would come and get me. Mom, I whined I'm sixteen you don't have to worry. Okay Bella I was just saying. Bye mom I'll see you in about a month.

Okay Bella I'll see you soon honey, bye. I watched her her drive away, She was headed back to Forks where her and my dad Charlie lives. She had drove me out to my summer camp in Phoenix, Arizona where I love to go because I loved the warm sunny place of Phoenix it was a great change from the rainy and green place of Forks.

As I was headed to my cabin I saw my Summer best friend Alice running to me as fast as she could. I loved Alice because she's so hyper and fun to be around I just hated that I only got to see her one month a year. She said, Bella Bella guess what? What Alice what, I asked. My-my p-par-ents ad-dopted My Cou-sin and h-e's here, she stammered out of breath from running. Slow down Alice and breath. Lets go to are cabin and you can tell me why'll I unpack. Okay, Alice said.

When I got to my cabin that me and Alice share I began to unpack and Alice began to tell me what she was telling me before. Well as I was trying to tell you before was that my parents adopted my cousin Edward last winter after his parents died and he came to camp along with me and Emmett, Alice said. Emmett is Alice's older brother he's also the guys camp counselor.

And, Alice continued he's are age and I want you to meet him I think you'll really like him. Okay, Alice I'll meet him at that welcome back party the counselors are throwing, I told her why'll putting my clothes into the one of two pine dressers. Bella? Yes Alice? Um, have you seen Ja- Alice was cut off mid-word by a knock on the door comin we called together. Just then Rosalie our camp counselor and also Emmett's girlfriend and gorgeous enough to be a model with her long lushus golden locks and beautiful blue eyes. Hey Bella hey Alice are you two ready for another year at Sunny Day Summer camp?

Yeah, Rose are you going to go around to all the cabins members and do that, I asked. Yeah, I know it's stupid but I have nothing else to say to the new campers. Hey well I better go and say hi to everyone else. Okay, Rose we'll just see you at the party. Alright bye Bella Bye Alice. As Rosalie left Alice began again. Well I was going to ask if you seen Jasper yet? Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and also Rosalie little brother. No, I just got here I haven't had a chance to see anyone but my hyper little pixie friend named Alice. Shut up Bella, I was just asking and I know you love your little hyper pixie friend.

After, we were both packed we began to get ready for the party. I threw on some jean shorts and a navy blue tank top. I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and done my make up I added some blue eyeshadow and some black eyeliner and I was ready. But, Alice is a different story she had to have her hair perfectly spiked and her outfit perfect. She was dressed in a blue and black plaid cami and black short-shorts it was adorable.

When we got to are camp rec. room there was only a few people and the camp counselors there yet. Oh look Bella there's Edward, Alice said why'll pointing him out. Edward wasn't handsome, he was hot with the most gorgeous emerald eyes and that tousled bronze hair, damn he was sexy. Oh my gawd, Alice your joking thats your cousin? Correction, adopted brother, Alice said smiling, you like she asked giggling. Um uh, I stuttered. I take that as a yes, she said. Let me introduce you.

**So do I hope you enjoy If you think I should continue please tell me. Thanks For reading.**

**And I would really enjoy it If you click**

**The little ****Green**** button below**

** \/**


	2. Interduction with an Interruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wish I did. Doesn't Everyone?**

**If anyone has any advice be free to tell me. This is my second try at a fanfiction so it may not be that good I'm only fourteen and I'm not that good at writing. I know it's short but I have school and I'm very busy so it's got to be short. There may be some mistakes but know one's perfect.**

**Well last chapter I only go a few reviews but I continued for them but if I don't get more I might not continue. And I'd love it if you were honest even if you don't like please REVIEW! :-D**

**Chapter Two**

**The Introduction**

**With an Interruption**

**BPOV**

Alice, I hissed. Bella don't worry you look fine. That's not what I'm talking about and you know it Alice. What ever do you mean she asked sarcastically. Alice I'm not ready to meet him. Well I'm sorry about that Bella because it looks like he's coming this way she said giggling. I'm so going to kill you when we get back to are cabin. You want say that when you get to meet him she said grinning.

Just then I saw him walking our way. He reminded me of the way chocolate melted in your mouth, warm and mouth watering. He was wear a tight white

t-shirt that showed his muscles and well sculpted abs, he was also wear jeans that were torn just in the right places and a small slit showing his red boxers.

Why'll he was walking toward us Mike Newton a big muscular guy who had a crush on me and creepers me out a little bumped into him, which looked like it was on purpose because Mike loved to pick fights.

I knew by experience because I'd see him pick a fight with Emmett before and Emmett's way bigger than him and he also got his ass beat. Mike was a muscle brain anyway and he deserved another ass beating

Edward didn't look so happy. He apparently said something to Mike, and it looked like there was about to be a fight. And I didn't care if he beat the crap

out of Mike.

**EPOV**

As I walked toward my cousin/ new sister Alice I notice a gorgeous brown haired beauty stand next to her looking a little nervous, she had the most beautiful deep brown eyes. I was walking toward both of them when I was bumped into by a big bulky guy.

He said nothing so I said, excuse you. He turn around and didn't look to happy but I knew if he tried to start something I could take him. What did you say shrimp, the bulky guy asked. I said excuse you. You don't want to mess with me newbie he said why'll poking me in my chest which was really annoying.

Well if you keep on I might mess you up instead of messing with you which I wasn't doing, I said to him.

Your just keep testing me don't you he said then threw the first punch. I dogged it and my fist made connection with his gaw. He try to grab me but I was to fast. He turned around and I socked him in the nose, which began to gush blood. Before he knew it I had him pinned to the ground.

Next time you might not want to mess with me or with someone who spent four years of his life boxing, I said.

Just as I was getting up from pinning him on the floor of the camp rec. room Emmett came running toward me with another blond hair guy I didn't know and right behind him was Alice and her friend.

Edward, I know Mike can be annoying but you didn't have to beat the shit out of him, Emmett said when he reached me and the bleeding guy I assumed must be Mike. Well he started it I said sounding like a child who was just gotten on to for picking on his little sister.

I believe that all four of them said laughing, why'll the little amount of people in the room began to join around.

Bella, Alice you two take Edward outside why'll me and Jasper help Mike to the clinic to get cleaned up, Emmett said. Okay, the girls chimed in together. And Edward you might want to go change too because your t-shirt is covered in Mike's blood. Okay Em I'll do that.

**BPOV**

I was still laughing my but off when we got outside. Bella isn't ? Yeah. Um what's so funny, he asked smiling. Its just Mike is so annoying he always tries to flirt with me and it's so great to see him get his ass kicked I know it's wrong but I can't help it. He was now laughing, his laugh was musical and it sent shivers down my spine

Well come on you two, Alice said with a huge grin on her face, Edward needs to change. NO, I can wait he said, I would rather you introduce me to Bella. Okay Edward here's your introduction Bella Marie Swan this is Edward Anthony Cullen, Edward Anthony Cullen this is Bella Maire Swan, now Edward go get your but change and you and Bella can really get to know each other.

**So how did you like it well please add, favorite, and review. Thanks, all of you reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Lake

**So how did you like it well please add, favorite, and review. Thanks, all of you reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.**

**Hey everyone I know I said wasn't going to update again if I didn't get that many reviews I guess I lied I only got one review and three story alerts, saddly. I must be doing something wrong :- (. Please Tell me if I am. So now you may reading my story. I know this one is super short but I wanted to end at the perfect moment. AND P.S NOT TO BE MEAN BUT IF YOU STORY ALERT OR FAVORITE PLEASE REVIEW TO. I may add another chapter tomorrow if I get plenty of reviews.**

**Chapter Three**

**The Lake **

**EPOV**

I ran into the cabin that I was sharing with Emmett, when I got to the pine dresser my clothes where in I rumaged thru the first drawer and found a clean black shirt and threw my blood stain one in the trash because I knew I would never be able to get Mike's blood out of it.

It was getting late so it was getting cold because of Phoenix's odd weather, it was steaming hot during the day and freezing cold during the night so I grabed

my coat on my way outside.

When I got outside Alice and her friend Bella were outside wait for me and Alice had a huge smile on her face .

So what do you two girls want to do? We could go to the lake me and Bella

always go at night. Okay Alice you can stop bouncing and show me where

it is I've never been here before remember? Oh yeah sorry Edward.

I followed Alice as fast as I could walk, me and Bella still trail behind as Alice almost jogged to the lake. Slow down Alice we don't feel like chasing you to

the lake, Bella yelled after Alice. Well it's not my fault you two are so slow she laughed and ran faster. Seriously, Alice it isn't funny I said and chased after her.

**BPOV**

As Edward ran into his cabin to change his shirt, I stood outside with Alice to wait for him to come back out. So what you you think? What to you mean, Alice?

I mean what do you think about Edward? I like him I guess I don't really know him. Well you'll get to know him. What do mean by that?

Alice didn't have time to anwser because just then Edward came out, he was wearing a black shirt and a pea coat.

When he walked out he asked us what we want to do. Alice asked what about the lake. Alice and me had some great times a the lake and some not so great.

I couldn't swim and Alice could swim like a duck and was always trying to get me to learn how and I wasn't fawned of it or the idea of it. Yes, I would put my feet in the water but I didn't like going over my neck.

Edward agree to go so we headed to the lake. As always Alice had to almost run to the lake. She left me and Edward struggling to keep up with her. I told her, Alice slow down we don't feel like chasing you!

Well it's not my fault you two are so slow she laughed and ran faster. Seriously Alice it isn't funny Edward yelled at her and ran after her laughing.

I start chasing her to, giggling. It was so dark we could hardly see where we were going all we could see were the lights that lit the lake, which we weren't paying attention to.

That's when I heard Alice hit the water and then Edward hit to, both were laughing and before I could stop the ground disappeared from my feet.

The last thing I did was scream "Alice", and hit the freezing water.

**DUN dUN dUH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BELLA WILL SHE DROWN OR WILL SOMEONE SAVE HER? SO PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Save Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wish I did. Doesn't Everyone?**

**If anyone has any advice be free to tell me. This is my second try at a fanfiction so it may not be that good I'm only fourteen and I'm not that good at writing. So here it goes.**

**Hey everyone sorry I took so long to update I've been really busy. I also went to see new moon when it came out it was great and way better then the first one. And yes I know this chapter is super short and since it's almost my Thanksgiving Holiday I'll update really soon but only if I get a lot of reveiws. So I'll stop rambling were you can read my story so here it is don't forget to REVIEW, ADD, AND FAVORITE! thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

**Save Her**

**BPOV**

**That's when I heard Alice hit the water and then Edward hit to, both were laughing and before I could stop the ground disapeared from my feet. **

**The last thing I did was scream "Alice", and hit the freezing water.**

I was sinking, I could see, or breath. I only heard Alice screaming help please help her, Edward. I could fill the small ripples of waves. That when I new my time was almost up.

Thats when everything went black.

**EPOV**

I was having so much fun that's when Alice and me hit the water laughing.

But then I heard Bella scream "Alice" and she hit the water I could the fear in her voice as she screamed Alice's name.

I turned to look at Alice's fear strickened face lit by the lights lighting the lake. She was in shock the last thing I heard Alice scream was help please help her, Edward.

That's when I swam to the very spot Bella went under before I went under I saw Alice swimming to shore to get help and she was screaming between sobs Emmett's name .

Thats when I went under I could the dark outline of her body laying lifeless on the on the lakes floor. I swam to her at full speed. When I got to her I grabed her and surfaced.

When I reached the shore I laid her on her back and layed my head on her chest to listen for a heart beat . But no sound came as her heart layed still.

But I told my self there was still a chance and I began CPR when I began I thought there was no chance. Then she began to cough up water and her heart began to flutter once 's when her eyes began to open.

My eyes where locked with her deep chocolate brown eyes when I heard the others coming. Just then Emmett came up behind me. The first thing he asked was "Bella are you okay?"

**BPOV**

The last thing I remmeber was coming face to face with these beutiful emerald green eyes i thought I was in heaven until I heard Emmett's booming voice "Bella are you Okay?"

That's when I snapped out of my trance and discover I wasn't in heaven but back at camp in Edwards arms which was almost better than heaven.

Yeah I think so, Emmett. Come on we need to get you to the clinic and get you checked out, Emmett said. Hey Edwards do you want me to take her or do you think you have her. No Emmett I've got her. I was so happy he said that.

On our way to the clinic I clung to Edward like a leach Shivering from the cold. He look down at me and smiled. He said, I'm sorry were both wet I know it's and the nurses are going to put both of you in the clinic for the next day or so. So Edward your lucky they already released Mike, Emmett said.

What about Alice? I asked. Oh well Alice want have to because I made her change before she was sopost to go to the clinic to wait there. I told her to just act like you fell in. It is part of the truth. Where you, her, and Edward want get into trouble and it also kind of covers the Mike thing up for Edward because he saved you. Oh well that explains alot.

Just then we arived at the clinic and the nurse's and Alice began to run to us and check us out and make sure we were okay. Damn Bella you scared the hell out of me I thought you were dead, Alice gasped.

**So what did you think? Please tell me if there is anything thing I can do to make this story better and Please tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks and Please REVIEW!**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

** Hey Guys if your reading this you have read my story and thank you a lot for it. And thank you so much for who has reviewed, added, and Favorited my story. :) I have a Poll going on right now (ON MY PROFILE) regarding this story so if you want me to continue please vote. I know it wasn't wrote well but I'm planning on getting a beta reader and I have taken some writing classes and my writing has really improved so please vote. (ALSO IF YOUR INTEREST IN BEING MY BETA READER PLEASE REVIEW TELLING ME OR MESSAGE ME.) :)**

** PS: I also plan on making longer chapters if you want me to continue ;)  
**

** -Vampire Lover**


End file.
